User talk:SunXia
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rusaburō Enkōgawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oct. Featured Article Did you really read my previous message? I meant the TEXT DESCRIPTION, NOT the picture.--Ethelion 01:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Profile Pictures While it was technically correct that she needs to face the screen, it is mandatory to discuss profile image changes first, regardless of the circumstances regarding the current one. Please keep this in mind in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Images Hi. Just wanted to say thanks for the pictures and info you've been adding lately. Just one thing though (and your not in trouble over it): according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Yuzu Injured.png so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Firstly, thank you for uploading those images on Kira's page. However, I am a little concerned with the deformed nature of the pictures. Particularly File:Izuru_Meets_Amagai.png and File:Izuru_and_Hisagi_save_Hinamori.png. I have uploaded a new version of both pictures so its fine now. But I would ask that in the future, when you upload images, please avoid resizing the images if at all possible and if you do resize them, please maintain the proportions so as to avoid distortions and image warping. Thanks again for the images. Kira's article has never looked better. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Images No problem I love to do it and it's not a big deal. I volunteered to seek for pictures for the Vizard's articles and while I was at it I noticed that some of the current pics had low quality or low resolution, so I took the opportunity to take those shots and improve the quality of the pictures we already have. I'm really glad I can help. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We have a rule for our Image Policy. It's fairly new, so it's understandable if you're confused or didn't get it yet, but you need to go to Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery and post it for Rangiku's gallery. To be more specific, go to Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery#Cataloguing and start a new sub-section called "Images for Rangiku Matsumoto", so an administrator can add it onto Rangiku's gallery as soon as they see it. You have to make similar requests in the future for any other images you upload for other articles. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I already put the images up for Rangiku's gallery, but please remember to do the process I've explained to you with any other images you upload. If anything about it confuses you, feel free to ask me, Salubri, or Yyp for help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) A few weeks ago, actually. Salubri figured the best way to makes sure every image is used and not just floating around is to insert every uploaded image into a gallery. The change made sense, so I agreed with it (and I think Yyp might have too). I'm not sure if Orihime has a gallery (she's the only one I know you've been uploading images for), but either way, bring up any images you know you've uploaded with the process I showed you. Image Galleries can only be created by administrators for now (hence why I told you to bring it up on the Gallery Talk Page). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gifs Thanks for the commendation but it really isn't much to take praise for since I found out Virtualdub makes gif's automatically. I used to make the gif's manually, which has its advantages, but these days I just feed Virtualdub an AVI file, get it to spit out a gif and then I just have to resize it and trim unnecessary frames and I am done! The hardest part is usually trying to get hold of a suitable avi file since most of the avi of Bleach episodes have some sort of issue with them :( Anyway, thanks yourself for all the images you have been uploading. If you keen to do some more image uploading you can check out the list of articles with image needs here. I recently did a quick biased image audit and listed articles in image need there. Biased because I only checked the Gotei 13 and totally ignored the Arrancar/Espada. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy basically they dont have to be cataloged to be in the articles but they do have to be cataloged in order to officially stay there. Otherwise they can and most likely will be deleted. Images should also be only as many images on a article that the article itself can support. No article should be over cluttered.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hair I started a discussion on her talk page. Tomboy Daisy (talk) 22:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I really can't even bother with the other arguments about Rangiku right now, tldr issues. But I will say you can stop trying to act like you're a know it all because you're using words you think are smart like moot. Point is darling that ginger is a word for hair color and you need to get over it. Ever heard of Ginger Spice? The show called As Told by Ginger? It's definitely a word you can use for redheads so just get over yourself because English speakers all over the world know that ginger is a synonym for redhead. .::TomboyDaisy::. 01:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, you're so useless. You're just trying to act smart again. Look I won't talk to you anymore as long as you won't talk to me since you're just simply annoying and not proving any points. .::TomboyDaisy::. 03:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Jeez even when I told you I wouldn't message you again if you didn't message me, meaning I was done as long as you didn't try to chew me out again, you do it anyway. Clearly you're the one being immature now. Grow up and quit speaking to me. .::TomboyDaisy::. 04:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Keep replying, you're just proving my points. Oh and the real world, is not the bleach wiki. Nice thinking by the way cause this is you, I'm calling you immature for not ending an argument that I myself can't seem to get over, and when I just keep it up I use the excuse of defending myself over things that are hardly insulting. Get, over, everything. I provided proof too btw, you just don't accept anything that doesn't agree with your opinion. .::TomboyDaisy::. 05:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope you talk like this in REAL LIFE. Also, why don't you take some of what you're saying into consideration for yourself. Your so called evidence didn't mean anything. In the end all that was proven was that her original hair color was GOLDEN BLONDE. That's definitely not a strawberry blonde, and definitely not the color she has in the anime. So good job acting like you won your argument or something. I already told you that if you stop trashing my talk page, I'd stop talking to you, ending this ridiculousness, but as it's obvious you're really the one who wants to get the "last word" as if that means anything, do so. Because next time you reply to me, and since you're such a child I know you will, I'm not going to continue at you any longer. I don't play games with people like you. So get your "omg I totally got the last word in therefore I feel like I just won this online argument" and we'll be done. .::TomboyDaisy::. 05:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, haha sorry about that. I dont know why she has not sent some of it my way but whatever. THis whole argument needs to end as we have proof from Kubo. Oh well, it will work its self out hopefully soon.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, don't worry about it. These kinds of arguments is are part and partial of a place like wiki. Believe it or not, it's not all that different in RL with libraries, archives and other places of information. In my line of work I have to deal with these kinds of institutions and a lot arguments always break out over the most insignificant things and some of the most bizarre decisions get made to resolve issues. So you know, I am used to this kind of things. Anyway, I am suppose to be inactive for a week, so I'll get back to my inactivity. Just wanted to let you know, you were correct on the ginger thing. I looked at half-dozen colour charts and couldn't find ginger anywhere. Also, thanks for all the images and if you are still up for supplying for images, perhaps you can lend the Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project a hand. They have already written episode summaries that need images. Some we probably already have but others need to be found. If you can help out, that would be great! Keep-up the good work. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, you and I are the same person because we both used the word moot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I see you could not resist saying moot in your posts as well--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) American vs. European Convention Back when the Grammar Corner was founded we had this discussion and while everyone had their own opinion, we decided to use american convention for everything. So that user was correct in changing it from realising to realizing.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem, convention is one of the trickiest things to deal with on a wiki like this. Being an american myself my skill with european convention is limited but understand you not knowing about that problem. Most people don't realize there are many unique conventions to the english language--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Response Well, Godisme asked the user to stop. If this keeps up, I will give the user a warning. If it turns anymore personal, we'll see how it plays out but I'll be forced to take action if things don't calm down. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rangiku Protection I know you went to Salubri for this, but I'm still around, so I protected the page. I'm protecting it indefinitely for the time being. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Im going to allow you to fix this one There is already a pic of Ikkaku releasing his zanpakuto in the same way, so now you need to place the one you put up for deletion also before uploading pics please take note of any that may already exist on the site, thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: plagarism Haha, well go ahead and steal it. Just don't steal my gender quote, im still waiting on someone who knows where that's from--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Haha, that is awesome. Firefly is my favorite show of all time so whenever I can, I throw a quote in there--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC)\ "You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I go get and beat you with 'til you understand who's in ruttin' command here!"--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I am the grammar guy around here--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Rangiku Images Please figure out what your gonna do with the Rangiku anime images you placed up on the Image talk page they have been sitting there for some time and nothing seems to be happening. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for adding so many images, and for adding them so quickly, to the episode articles. This has been really helpful and its brought the anime summary project one step closer to completion. This also helps in illustrating many other articles, so thanks again :D. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 23:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi other me, I need a favor. I am doing episode 155 for the anime summary project and it has no pictures. My computer won't take screen shots for some reason so would you mind getting a few good pictures for me?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Im thinking, a shot of Rukia fighting Kaien, a shot of Rukia using Hado 73, Kaien's Nejibana, Kaien trapped by six rods of light, Aaronierres true face and then just one more of absolutely anything, surprise me! Thank you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, as long as you can mostly make out what it is it should be fine. Thanks other me!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC)